


studying (sort of)

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Bill and Clara discover the bookshelves in the Doctor's office are good for more than just books.





	studying (sort of)

“What if he comes back?” Clara asks breathlessly between kisses.

“He’s got a lecture,” Bill replies, pressing her lips to Clara’s once more.

“He’ll notice you’re not there,” Clara murmurs, her eyelashes fluttering as Bill moves her kisses to her neck.

“Nah, he won’t,” Bill says, though she knows that’s not true. She’ll just say she was helping Clara study, which isn’t _entirely_ untrue. Sort of. She’s got Clara pressed against the bookshelf in the Doctor’s office, so there are books involved, at least.

Bill’s hand slips under Clara’s skirt, and Clara can’t think of anything else to say as Bill’s fingers tease the edge of her knickers. It’s not fair, really, because Bill is always wearing trousers, while Clara has an affinity for skirts, so she can’t as easily do for Bill what Bill is currently doing for her.

Bill finally slides her fingers inside, and Clara moans, her head tipping back against the bookshelf. They’re hidden well enough between the two stacks, and the office is silent, but Bill still lifts her other hand to Clara’s mouth.

“Shh,” she whispers, touching a light kiss to Clara’s cheek.

Clara nods, and in the same instant bites down on her lip when Bill pulls her fingers out to rub over Clara’s clit. Bill is close to her now, her body pressed flush to Clara’s, and her fingers move furiously under Clara’s skirt.

“Bill,” Clara gasps, one hand rising to grip Bill’s shoulder.

“Shh,” Bill whispers again, nuzzling Clara’s jaw as she touches another kiss to her skin. Her fingers pump in and out of her girlfriend’s warm, wet center, and she deftly slides them up to rub the small, swollen nub of her clit.

There are few things she enjoys more than seeing her normally calm, put-together girlfriend fall apart under her touch, and a slow smile crosses Bill’s face as she pushes Clara closer and closer to her orgasm.

It finally hits, and Clara cries out, her fingers digging into Bill’s shoulder as her legs nearly give out from under her. Bill slides an arm around Clara’s waist, holding her up as her fingers keep moving, and presses a kiss to her lips.

Bill withdraws her hand when Clara finally calms, and slides her fingers into her mouth, thinking about later on when she’ll get to taste Clara direct from the source.

Clara is clearly thinking the same thing as she looks at Bill with a dazed, but satisfied expression, and says, “You’re getting that back in spades when we get home later.”

Bill just grins and moves in for another kiss.


End file.
